1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for supporting roof panels at selected pitch angles and standardized components thereof which can be adjusted to provide the selected roof pitch.
2. Background Information
In adding lean-to type structures to existing or new construction, the pitch of the roof of such an addition is often dictated by details of the main structure and conditions at the site. This makes it difficult to construct such lean-tos from standardized components.
Typically, the roof of a lean-to addition is connected to the main structure by a ridge bar which supports the roof at the required pitch angle. A popular type of lean-to addition is the sun room in which the roof, as well as the walls, are constructed of glass panels. In many of these installations, a header is provided along the eave where the wall panels join the roof panels. This header also must accommodate the pitch of the roof panels. Furthermore, support bars which support the side edges of the glass panels in the roof must be supported at the ridge and the eave at the same pitch angle as the panels.
At the present time, the available ridge bars, headers, and supports for the roof support bars are designed for only one roof pitch. Thus it is necessary to manufacture and maintain an inventory of ridge bars, headers, and support bar supports for several different roof pitches. This is clearly expensive and inconvenient. Furthermore, it is only practical to maintain an inventory of components for a few standardized roof pitches.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembly for supporting roof panels at selected roof pitch angles.
It is another important object of the invention to provide such an assembly which is constructed from standardized adjustable components.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a ridge unit for such an assembly which secures both the roof panels and panel support members at the selected pitch.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a header unit which joins the roof panel to wall panels at the eaves at the selected pitch.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a ridge bar and header unit which are extruded.
It is yet another specific object of the invention to provide a pivot bracket for joining the roof support members to vertical supports at the selected pitch, and for rigidly fixing the supports at the selected angle.